We Will Fight or Fall Remixed
by 2lost4words
Summary: Unedited version of Chapter 32 of my FrostIron fic: We Will Fight or Fall. You don't have to read my fic to read this, but it is suggested.


A/N: Before we start this fic I just want to say a few words. This is the unedited, version of chapter 32 of my fic We Will Fight or Fall. You do not need to read my fic to understand what is happening, but I do suggest you give the actual fic a read.

* * *

The expense of spirit in a waste of shame

Is lust in action; and till action, lust

Is perjured, murderous, bloody, full of blame,

Savage, extreme, rude, cruel, not to trust,

Enjoy'd no sooner but despised straight,

Past reason hunted, and no sooner had

Past reason hated, as a swallow'd bait

On purpose laid to make the taker mad;

Mad in pursuit and in possession so;

Had, having, and in quest to have, extreme;

A bliss in proof, and proved, a very woe;

Before, a joy proposed; behind, a dream.

All this the world well knows; yet none knows well

To shun the heaven that leads men to this hell.

- William Shakespeare | Sonnet 129

* * *

And now our bodies are the guilty ones –

Our touch

Will fill every hour

Huge and dark

Oh our hearts

Will murmur the blues from on high

Then whisper some silver reply

- Spring Awakening | The Guilty Ones

* * *

The elevator door opened, taking Tony back up to the penthouse of Stark Tower. He ended up having to leave sunny Malibu halfway through his project because the necessary tools to finish were at the tower and not the mansion. That project was a better and more advanced arc reactor power source. A power source that could last five, ten, maybe twelve years. He is still tinkering with it, but a coffee break is needed to keep the cogs moving.

He wiped his hands on the side of his jeans as he walked further into the living room. Immediately, he saw the wide spread legs with elbows resting on them, and a blue covered book in hand. Of course Loki popped in unannounced and was reading until Tony was finished. It appears that one time he went down to see Tony in his garage back in Malibu was just a fluke.

With a sigh his eyes drifted towards the window, soft white flurries could still be seen flying due to the bright lights of the city. He walked towards the window peering out it, then looking down to the ground to see a good few inches of snow was already hiding the concrete paths. "Do you like snow?" Tony asked as he continued to watch the frozen water dance about. This seemed to be a neutral topic to start with. Tony thought, doing his best to remain level headed for this visit. There is no need to bring up what happened the other day so soon. So, he decided to act like it never happened, and if Loki brings up the topic, then they will discuss it. Otherwise, his plan is to act as normal as possible and whatever happens between them, will happen. Tony reiterated his promise to himself, as his eyes intently stared out the window, the snow showing no signs of stopping.

The soft sound of the books pages being shut closed was heard, along with Loki rising from the chair to see the the wintery view. He stood next to Tony, his hands crossed behind his back as he gazed out the window. "I have no great love for snow." He finally said, his eyes also intent on the frozen flurries, not once looking at Tony.

"Is it because it reminds you of Jotunheim?" Tony's question resulted in the taller man turning away from the window. The willowy body appeared more rigid than usual. Every muscle stiff, and hands tightly clenched. "What is it like there?" Tony could tell this is a bitter topic for Loki. His birth place. And Tony asking it so out of the blue, probably took him off guard. At the same time, he wants, no, needs, to know more about Loki. Understand him better. Try to put together more of the puzzle pieces that is Loki. Tony turned his head for only a second to see the taller man is still facing away from him. As if he is hiding himself from the answer to this question. He debated whether to reach out for Loki's hand. Take the bony fingers in his own, and let him know that it will be alright. Even now, he still has a hard time doing that. Despite how much they have gotten to know each other and all they have been through together; the small, sincere things are still the hardest. They probably always will be.

"I have only been to Jotunheim on a few occasions." Loki started slowly as he always did when retelling a tale from his youth. "Despite being birthed there, my first memory of stepping foot in their snowy grounds, is not part of a happy tale..."

"Does this have something to do with the mysterious tale of when Loki, god of mischief, was a good little boy scout, and actually attempted to do some good?" Tony interrupted. By the way Loki spoke, slowly, almost crestfallen, his mind immediately went to that. The one story he is most curious about, but knew all too well not to press it. This one childhood memory that the god is still keeping to himself, it's probably the hardest to tell. It would show him as being weak or pathetic in his mind. But not to Tony. He has a strong feeling that story would reveal the true nature of him. Show more depth and realism. Also, it might be a clue on how to find more pieces of the lost prince.

The lengthy body moved once again, finally facing Tony. The thin lips were curved in a tight smile. That was all Tony needed to know. That one simple facial expression let him know that assumption was correct. "Jotunheim is not only home of the Frost Giants, but also Storm Giants, and Mountain Giants. That being said, the terrain is mountainous, but its an eternal land of snow and ice. It is similar to this planet in the sense that it is round, but smaller than Earth." Loki's voice was stoic the entire time he spoke. "It's nothing to talk about. Just a weak and decrepit place now. It should have been destroyed long ago."

"I'm surprised you never tried destroying the place yourself then." Tony said sarcastically, a small chuckle escaping his lips. With all the crimes the god has committed, destroying an entire planet seems like something he would be able to do.

A hearty laugh also escaped from Loki, but it soon turned bitter. His emerald eyes narrowed in on Tony's. "Actually I did try destroying. Once." He lifted up a single bony finger as he said the final word.

Tony swallowed hard at that. He was half joking as he said those words, but the reality of them hit hard. Sure he knew of all the attacks and cities he has destroyed. Tony was no different back when he sold weapons. And after he became Iron Man he did attack the terrorists that took him captive. But an entire planet. A whole civilization. What could drive Loki with that much animosity and hatred? "Let me guess. Brother dearest stopped you. Foiling another one of your many diabolical plans."

"Yes he did. The man who once would have slaughtered them in droves, was their savior in the end." Malice is creeping into Loki, but it soon vanished when Tony took the plunge and grasped his hand. The warm, smaller hand of Tony's is like a flame, banishing the darkness that was consuming his heart. They had never held hands like this before, it is a foreign gesture to both, yet they accepted it openly and willingly. "Before I learned of my true parentage Thor was the one who wanted them destroyed. Our father, along with our tutor, told us many stories about the war with the Frost Giants, and those stories were the start of my brother's slowly growing hatred towards them. It was not until I played a little prank at his coronation, that he purposely took action on them. I showed several Frost Giants an entrance into Asgard and the path to my fathers private vault. Well that of course stopped the ceremony preventing my brother from the throne awhile longer. Fueled with rage it was easy to trick Thor into going to Jotunheim. The embarrassment at his coronation from a handful of Frost Giants entering our domain was all it took to push him over the edge." A brief harsh laugh resulted in a pause in Loki's story. "Before we left for Jotunheim, I gave a message to a guard, for our father, on what Thor, myself, and his friends were going to do. While there, my brothers brashness and arrogance led to a battle with Laufey, my birth father, and king the Frost Giants. We killed many Frost Giants that day, but our father came and stopped us before more blood was shed. My prank is why Thor got banished to Earth, and the story leading up to me learning of my true parentage and becoming king. During my brief reign, I did try to destroy Jotunheim. I even killed Laufey in cold blood." The lengthy fingers seemed to be tightening around Tony's as he spoke, but began to loosen, slowly trying to free themselves from the grasp. "How would you feel knowing your whole life was a lie? That you are unloved by not just one father, but two. That you were left to die because you were too weak and tiny compared to the rest of your race. You were deemed an embarrassment as not just a Frost Giant, but as the son of the king. Would you not seek vengeance? Demand some form of retribution for what they did to you?

Tony was not sure if Loki's questions were rhetorical or not, but decided against answering it. He squeezed the larger hand tightly not wanting the god to let go. Frankly, he couldn't blame Loki for having that desire. It seemed like a natural urge to him. But acting on it and just thinking about it are two different things. At the same time, who is he to judge? What right does Tony have? He used to be an arms dealer. He designed so many weapons that killed. He has just as much blood on his hand. The only difference is, he found a way out. Loki is still entangled, trapped. A few of the vines seemed to be loosening around him, but not enough to make a difference. His thumb rubbed the top of the snowy hand, trying to sooth it. Who knew, one simple change in weather could bring bring about so much pain in someone.

"I should get going then." Loki began, once again trying to free himself from Stark's grasp.

"No..." Tony said refusing to let go of the bony fingers. "You can stay the night here." The words just seemed to flow out so naturally, without any thought at all. Yet his heart is at a standstill. Dreading the words he just spoke without his brain's permission. Then again, it has been a little over six months, probably closer to seven, since they started their secret meetings. And who would have thought it would go on this long? That they would grow this much together. Respect one another. Actually want to spend time with each other. And most of all, both were starting to trust one another. They would deny that to the rest of the world, but behind closed doors, there is nothing keeping them apart, besides the promise to one day defeat one another. But some days, even that promise seemed like a shadow. A memory of yesterday. It was not until they were separated. No longer in the presence of the other, that that reminder would resurface in their minds. "I want you to spend the night here." Tony corrected himself at the end. Loki stayed quiet, his hands finally free from the shorter man's grasp. Spend the night. Lay in bed next to Stark. And most likely, more than just laying. Both have come close to such actions, but Tony pulled away the last time. He knew the dangers of their fraternization. What the repercussions of such an act would cause. So what is it? What is going through that mortals mind to desire such a thing? It is a perplexing desire to Loki. By doing this, the dynamic would once again shift. Their bond, that no one, not even themselves, understood would only grow stronger from this small act. "Come on Donner. You can't tell me in the thousands of years that you have been alive, you never once were invited to a slumber party?" His tongue still speaking on it's own. Voicing what Tony knows he shouldn't. Forcing him to keep his promise.

Loki could not remember the last time he laid in bed with another. Too many other things have taken precedence in his mind. Loki scoffed at Tony's words though. He didn't want Tony to know or correctly guess the truth. "And what brought about this desire for me to further my stay?" The soft pink tongue slithered through his lips before gracing Tony with a small smirk. There is no need to bring up the times they have pushed away. Ask Tony what brought about this change of heart in their unexpected intimacy. Both agreed to go down this path together, and it appears now, Tony has finally come to terms with it, and most importantly, embracing it. The only question is, should he himself openly accept it? He told himself not to get so close to Tony again. To stay an arms length when they were becoming intimate. Yet the arrogance of this situation is foolishly blinding him from such promises. It is forcing him speak his honest opinion and nothing else.

Tony returned the smirk with one of his own, and his chocolate eyes beaming with delight. "I have always wondered where you sleep in that apartment of yours. No bed. Sofa. And seeing how it is..." Tony quickly looked at his red and gold watch before reverting his attention to the god "...three minutes past midnight, officially making it Christmas. I'm feeling in a charitable mood." An usual egotistical Tony Stark answer.

His mind kept shouting no. Just vanish from Tony's sight then and there. Pretend that invitation never happened. So why is his heart beating faster? His cheeks feeling warm? Breath becoming short? His body showing the signs of what it desires. "Your mortal festivities..." Loki trailed off just gazing into the chocolate eyes. They seemed warm and welcoming. At the same time, there is a desire in them. Different than the ones Tony gave over a glass of cognac. There is a subtle hint of nervousness. Unsure of the god's response to this desire. "Very well. I shall stay." Loki finally said, ignoring his minds protests. His heart moving faster than he had ever known it to by breaking his promise to himself.

His palms began to perspire as a cocky smile danced upon the smaller man's face. Tony once again grasped the slender hand and led him towards the bedroom. Both of them felt their hearts beating faster the closer they got to the bedroom door. Their breath speeding up then slowing down, trying to keep their desires for this night cordial. However, as soon as both men were in the room, any thought of cordiality evaporated. They were looking intently at one another while standing in the room. Not even the Hulk smashing between them could pull them from their gaze.

This would normally be the part where Tony was already making out with the person, slowly stripping his and their clothing off, resulting in another wild night of meaningless sex. With Loki, he is more hesitant. It is hard to instigate any type sensuality around the god. Especially after he pulled away the last time. Despite all that, his body is once again willingly showing signs of wanting Loki. His mind attempted one final protest to push away, but Tony ignored it. This conflict had become more apparent as of late, but he made a choice and e knows what he wants. Still, it makes him nervous seeing Loki in his bedroom. The longer he gazed at Loki though, his nervousness began to dwindle. It was being replaced by a monster. A foreign creature is growing stronger with every breath he takes. A beast that wants to see Loki kneel before him. This creature is stronger, overpowering the usual playboy version of Tony as he gazed into the alluring eyes. Tony threw his shirt off and into a pile on the corner of the floor, his eyes still not wanting to abandon the taller male.

Loki loosened the tie around his neck, his eyes following the silky fabric as it fell to the floor by his feet. Tony watched as the long fingers nimbly unbuttoned each button on the grey oxford. The god's shoulders are harshly moving up and down, signaling that he was breathing heavier than normal. As the jade eyes met the chocolate, he once again felt lured to Tony by his gaze. The piercing umber eyes seemed to move him forward, so he was now towering over the mortal. Loki's hand slammed against the wall behind Tony a small crack forming. A grin radiating from Loki as he watched Stark eying him. He was soaking in the pale body. It is by no means ripped, but still firm, slender, muscles that are reminiscent of quartz. Tony's eyes veered back up after reaching the pant line. The emeralds narrowed, and looking venomous, like a snake who is leaning forward to strike his kill. Despite blinking for only a second, Tony didn't see thin lips coming. They pressed upon his own as Loki forcing his body up against the wall in the process. Loki's tongue forced its way through Tony's lips like an icicle falling off of a house. The forceful kiss was reminiscent of a winter's storm, and Tony's mind was lost in the snowy blizzard. It was exactly how he imagined a kiss from the once king of Asgard. Forceful and intoxicating; devouring Tony from the inside out.

Sense finally returned to Tony as they parted ways, but Tony grasped Loki by the back of his head forcing him into another kiss. This time, Tony taking over, showing the god his dominance. That Iron Man will not succumb to Loki's own sexual desires.

Loki's fist moved from the wall, grazing Tony's biceps. Despite the fragility of him being human and fighting behind an iron mask, he is well built. Warmth seemed to be radiating from Tony as his hands moved to his chest, inching closer to the arc reactor. Loki once again broke the kiss, but moved in close to Tony's ear. "The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it." The soft pain of teeth nipping at Tony's neck along with cool kisses followed those words.

Tony thought his heart might be ripping its way out of his chest. If you asked him seven months ago if he ever thought he would have Loki in his bedroom and making out with him, he would think you were mad. Hell, if the idea was brought up last week he still wouldn't believe it. But right now, having the bony fingers sliding up and down his own skin, the intense lingering kisses against the nape of his neck, it felt natural. As if they had been together for a millennium. Finally, releasing a stifled moan, Tony's hands moved to Loki's belt, unclasping the silver buckle. "Bed... Now..." Tony demanded between more longing moans as the god found a tender spot near his collarbone.

The cool breath is no longer touching his own, and once again the mischievous eyes and grin looked more like that of the angel Gabriel coming down from heaven than those of the scheming Lucifer. Tony reached up grabbing Loki by his shoulders, his eyes though not wanting to leave the angelic vision before him. Fearing if he blinked the image would be gone.

He felt Loki stepping backwards as if he wanted Tony's smaller body to force him onto the bed. Tony took note of this and quickly moved forward, getting them to their destination as quickly as he could.

Finding their way to the bed, Loki allowed himself to fall upon it, but used his elbows to prop his body up in a leaning position, where as Tony knelt to the ground before the god. It is probably the only time he ever would be in such a position in front of the taller man.

Without a second thought, Tony had removed the last bit of clothing on Loki, seeing the god in his entirety. His body even more so looked like a precious stone without the clothing. The skin looking just as fragile as usual, if not more so against the ivory sheets. His gaze finally went to the god's warmth; long and erect. Not thick, but most definitely longer than the average human male.

As the length pulsed in desire, Tony placed a hand on it, not expecting it to be as warm as it is. He thought it would be cold like the rest of the Loki's touches. His other hand moved to the sack, gently fondling it between his fingers. As soon as his hands began moving in a synchronized rhythm, he engulfed the warm length in his mouth, trying to accost as much of it as he could. At this simple act, he felt Loki harden even more, firming up to completion in his mouth. With an internal grin, he let his tongue swirl about it as he lifted up his head, only to swallow hard back down on it as his lips touched the tip. A low moan escaped from Loki's lips at this first act, inflating Tony's ego even more so. Tony rose once again, this time, his teeth gently scraping the god's shaft and head, before his tongue moved to the sack which was longing for a mortal's touch.

Loki is breathing hard, his head leaning back, and eyes closed as he allowed himself to receive such pleasure. Tony's tongue move meticulously as it swirled around him, showing his skill in orally pleasuring someone. His mind had become a foggy December morning, not able to think of anything else. Ecstasy surging through his whole body. He wanted Tony to swallow him whole. Lick every last bit of the nectar that would eventually be released from the sensual touches.

With just the tip of his tongue, Tony danced across the warm pouch, resulting in another low moan escaping from Loki. He then moved back to the erection before him, gently licking Loki as if he were a Popsicle; starting at the shaft and moving ever so slowly up to the tip, following a protruding vein on the god's length.

Loki's hands were grasping tightly to the sheets, but his eyes lingered down to the man pleasuring him. Another moan escaped as Tony's mouth once again engulfed as much of the length as he could, but this time Loki moved one of his hands, placing it on the back of the mortals head, forcing him to once again to go down further. The bony fingers grasped his dark hair tightly, not wanting this sense of bliss to end.

Tony moved faster and harder down Loki's length, but when he reached the tip, and felt the pressure of the god's hand to make him go down yet again, he bit the rosy tip, causing Loki to retract his hand.

Tony slithered up to Loki, a mischievous grin met gritted teeth and snarl from the taller man. Loki's hand extended, pulling Tony forward by the neck, while completely falling back on the bed. Their lips crashed into one another, tongues fighting for dominance over the other. Loki's hands lingered up and down Tony's back, his fingertips brushing a few scars, as he studied the mortal's skin once more. The kiss broke, and Tony then moved to Loki's neck, harshly kissing and sucking the pale skin, soft pink spots slowly forming with every touch. His left hand lingered up and down the side of the glass like skin wanting to feel every part of the nearly perfect body.

Loki's right hand quickly moved to Tony's chest, his finger tracing the circle where metal meets skin. As Tony began nibbling Loki's ear, the god moved his hand to the mortal's nipple, harshly twisting it between him fingers. An alarmed moan swirled in pain and pleasure was music to Loki's ears. Desiring more of that sweet song from Tony, he twisted and pinched them more, soaking in the rhythmic gasps of pleasure.

It took all of Tony's willpower to move his hand, grasping the taunters length, and harshly move his hand up and down. A small dribble of precum had formed on the pale tip, Tony rubbed it with his thumb wishing he was at an angle to lick it instead. So, he decided it was the god's turn to sing a song sweeter than a nightingale. Forcing Loki to go an octave higher each time he applied pressure on the way down. Loki was feeling tighter, as if he were about to break free any moment, but soon, the pressure lessened as Tony moved his hand, once again lingering on the sides of the smooth skin, and stealing a kiss mid moan.

He used this moment to move his hands down to Tony's pants, slowly unbuttoning and zipping them down. Before Tony could move his hand and try to evade the god's touches, the lengthy fingers, had already dug into his undergarments, pulling out the length that was snug in his jeans. The long fingers wrapped tightly around his width, starting out slow, but increasing at a swift rate. Tony lifted his body up as his legs were straddling the side of the god's. He watched as Loki looked intently at his warmth, his soft pink tongue slithering between his lips in a hunger unlike any he had seen before.

Loki grasped Tony's head with his hand, pulling him into a kiss while the other continued to moved up and down, his erection. Tony broke the kiss, breathing heavily, before moving to the god's ear nibbling it between moans. Loki's hand, slowly stopped moving, and turned his attention back to the pants, signaling to Tony he wants the last pieces of fabric off completely.

Getting off the god, he allowed his pants to fall to the floor. Loki's attention solely on the thick erection, wanting a chance to eat it whole. It is thicker Loki expected, much thicker than most other men he has laid with, which aroused him even more so. The challenge of swallowing as much of the length as he could was a brief dream he wanted to make a reality. Making Tony moan in sheer pleasure with the use of his silver tongue.

Tony saw the thin lips part as the tongue whetted them. Before joining Loki back in the bed, Tony opened one of his nightstand drawers, pulling out a bottle, filled with a semi clear gel in it. With a haughty grin Tony placed the bottle next to the bed, but stood where he was, demanding the Loki to come to him. Finally succumbing to desires, Loki laid stomach side down, flat on the bed, but his head hanging off the edge where Tony is, his tongue licking the very tip of Tony's erect warmth. Mouth slightly ajar, a painful moan of wanting more escaped Tony's lips.

Despite how frigid Loki's breath normally felt, Tony felt like his body was warming up with every touch. His eyes moved down, watching Loki stuff as much of the warmth down his throat, and tongue running up and down the shaft in the process. Tony felt even more aroused with just the simple image of the god having a hard erection in his mouth in general, the emerald eyes focusing solely on the task at hand. Pleasuring Tony.

Tony couldn't take it any more, at this rate, all of his juices will explode in Loki's mouth. He couldn't allow himself to do that. While Loki still being focused on the task before him, Tony grabbed the bottle, squirting some on his finger. He bent over, reaching across the pale back and rubbed the cool gel around Loki's crevice. All pleasure Tony was receiving from the god came to a dead halt, pouring more of the gel on a finger, he finally stuck a finger in deep.

It is easier than Tony expected to stick the first finger inside, making sure the gel covered every crevice. Loki's body is completely relaxed, showing he is used to receiving such pleasure. Tony finally looked down, Loki's mouth slightly open, loud moans escaping his slightly rosy face. Pulling out his finger and placing more of the gel on, he decided this time around to stick in two fingers, making sure Loki is truly ready for what was to come. Tony moved his fingers in and out slowly, Loki trying to use the sheets to stifle his moans. Finally, placing the cool gel on his own erection, Tony walked to the opposite side of the bed, seeing the god's bottom rise slightly. With a smirk that the god would never see, Tony rubbed his tip and shaft against the crevice a few times before plunging himself into Loki, his smaller body laying on top of Loki's. The blanket couldn't hide the loud moan of pain and pleasure that came from Loki's lips from the penetration. Tony hands were only inches from Loki's side's wanting to reach down and pleasure him from both ends. Having Loki moan for more than one reason. But instead he chose to stay focused on pounding into Loki, going in harder and further with each moan he heard. Tony bit and licked the snowy skin, leaving a trail of soft pink reminiscent of Loki's current face while pounding in and out slower than when he started. But it was a hard feat to do, because mostly all he could accomplish successfully in this position is whispering low moans into Loki's ear each time he plunged himself in.

Tony breath was becoming short, and pressure was building up within him. Only a few more moments, and he would free himself. With one final and deep penetration, both moaned only a few seconds apart. Tony pulled himself out, his white juices dripping out of Loki as he freed himself. But in the moment when Tony tried to regain his breath, Loki hand swiftly grabbed the bottle, turned around, and had Tony upper body pinned down on the bed.

An egotistical smirk with sinister eyes met Tony, as Loki poured the gel on his hands. Tony's leg's were still in the air, from being taken off guard, and Loki used that, to rub the gelled finger on Tony crevice. Quickly but meticulously lathering it on the outside before putting more on and sticking a finger deep into Tony. He was tight at first, resisting the long finger rubbing the cool gel inside, but in between moans of pain, his slowly began loosening up. Loki poured more gel, and this time placed two fingers in. He wanted to make sure Tony was loose enough before it is his turn to cum inside the man he is with.

Tony felt his face warming up, and couldn't hold back a moan if he wanted to. Loki's fingers were touching all the right places inside him. Making his body remember what is it like to be touched by a man again. Once Loki was satisfied with how loose Tony was, he poured some gel on his erection, which is eagerly wanting to penetrate the mortal, and make him scream in pleasure. Making sure his shaft was fully lubricated, he rubbed Tony a few times before entering.

Pupils dilated, and a long moan were like a symphony to Loki whose eyes were not leaving Tony's. With Tony's arms outstretched, he wrapped the sheets around them, as moan after moan sung from his mouth. Loki was digging in deep, forcing as much of himself into Tony as he could. Tony could not see how much of the length was in him, but he was sure Loki was much longer than what could fit. However, the feeling of it coming out and in, and the pressure Tony was feeling inside, it didn't matter to him how much Loki could fit, he is lost in pleasure.

Loki moved his right hand from the bed to the side of Tony's head, leaning forward, swallowing Tony's moans with his own mouth. Tony felt like his tongue and body were still too weak to move, but found the energy to keep clashing with Loki as their tongues collided while Loki finally freed himself. His own juices filling up Tony before pulling out. They parted ways, but Loki graced Tony with a single kiss on the forehead, before leaving the bed and heading to the bathroom to clean up.

Tony finally felt like he could regain his breath. Breath again, but his mind is still clouded. Foggy from the touches, moans, and kisses that seemed to make him weak. He didn't bother cleaning up, instead, his body needs rest. He felt the weight shift in the bed, Loki coming back to join him, before his mind finally found a moment to rest.

* * *

Tony slowly felt his body wake up. It seemed like a dream, he and Loki tangled together in the sheets of his bed. Perhaps it was a dream, for when his eyes fluttered open, looking for the body that should have been next to him, it was not present and the sheets not soiled. Perhaps Loki left sometime in the middle of the night. Tony was used to being the one who left before the other would wake, but it appeared the tables have been turned. Stretching before getting out of bed, he quickly cleaned up in the bathroom and threw on a pair of boxers, before heading to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

He slowly came to a stop as the conflicting scents of floral honey, and bitter hazelnut were coming from the kitchen. Straightening himself, Tony entered the kitchen only to see Loki in a simple black t-shirt that is barely covering his body, and a cup of tea in hand. Tony's eyes lingered far too long at the hem of the shirt that stood out against his porcelain legs, but the coffee pot no longer gargling snapped him out of the daze. He turned around immediately pouring a cup. "I hope that you don't go commando while in battle. Don't imagine it being all that comfortable with all that leather you wear." Tony finally said, cooling himself down.

A cocky smirk formed as Loki moved from his spot closer to Tony. "Does it fill you with desire seeing me in such a state? You want me to lay in your bed again. This fraternization is too intoxicating to just leave as is?" Tony's breath became short and he used all his willpower to remain cool and not take the god again then and there. But Loki is right. Last night was one of the best nights he has had. Loki knew all the right places to touch, and please. Tony melting and moaning in sheer ecstasy. But his mind reminded him he couldn't go down that road again. He needs to stay focused at the job at hand. Yet, he felt at ease having the taller man in his bed as he slept. Desiring the longer body next to him again. "Last night was salacious, carnal, but most of all, last night was a mistake. An animalistic instinct that we acted upon and nothing more. If we were in our right of minds, we would not have done something so brash."

"You seemed to enjoy it last night." Tony said keeping his haughty demeanor, but on the inside his heart is crumbling. They shared something more real than any of their stories or chess games of the past last night. They had a real physical connection. One that he has never felt before. Not even with Pepper.

"I am not denying it's enjoyability..."

"Then why was it a mistake? And don't give me some stupid Degrassi High, sex complicates things, as answer." Tony interrupted Loki. "Everything about us is complicated, and last night. Sex. Sleeping in a bed together. It was something that for once made complete sense to me. It was natural. No thinking involved. So tell me Loki. Why was last night a mistake?"

Loki bit his lip, the reason last night was a mistake is because that act confirmed even more so their attraction to one another. It is stronger, passionate, and more forceful than the kisses they shared. His body betrayed him. It desires and lusts Stark. And now that they have done the final act; partaking in a night of thoughtless passion, there is no doubt in his mind, that it will happen again. Deepening the connection. Distracting him from his plan. Taking a breath, Loki looked Tony right in the eyes, they became grave, matching his voice. "It was a mistake because now it is all we will ever think about. It will become a distraction. Deter us from our goals. Our duties. Eventually, we will long for another night such as that to happen again. Once again stalling what is to come. What will come." He confirmed.

A smirk met Loki, confusing him, "I thought that's what made this all the more fun?" Tony responded honestly. "And if we and want a repeat of last night, I'll take it head on. After all, we did promise to not mix business with pleasure."

Loki's eyes averted to the ground quickly at those words. "You're foolishness truly will be your downfall." He whispered, but Tony was unsure if those hushed words were meant for him, or Loki himself.


End file.
